Claveles de papel
by emeCe
Summary: Traducción.- SPOILERS DE AMANECER Un año ha pasado y Edward tiene una sorpresa planeada para Bella.
1. Compra

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de Subtlynice. Sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Capítulo uno:** Compra

"Sabes, Ness, si querías verme sin remera, sólo tenías que pedirlo." Farfulló Jacob, mientras Edward y yo nos reíamos a carcajadas.

Nessie simplemente le sonrió. Con once meses de edad, seguía siendo tan hermosa como cuando nació- sólo que ahora parecía más bien una dulce niñita de cinco años, con una inteligencia mucho más allá de sus años. Aún así, ello no le había impedido cometer los mismos torpes errores que su madre como humana. Estaba probando con la pintura, después de haber visto algunos de los bosquejos de Alice y deseando seguir los pasos de su tía. Por alguna razón, Jake había sido completamente cubierto de pintura en verde mientras que la hoja de papel en el suelo se mantenía en impecable en blanco.

Nessie lo miró como pidiendo disculpas, luego levantó sus manos a su rostro para comunicarle sus pensamientos directamente. Nessie aún no habla a menudo, prefiere utilizar ésta forma de comunicación. Jake se acomodó para escuchar con entusiasmo los pensamientos de Nessie mientras me situaba en el regazo de Edward, contenta con mirar a esos dos.

De pronto, Alice revoloteó dentro de la habitación. Su amplia sonrisa, dirigida a mí me bastaba para ponerme instantáneamente nerviosa.

"¿Qué pasa, Alice?" Preguntó nerviosamente.

Si acaso era posible, su sonrisa se amplió aún más. Jasper había llegado detrás de ella y ahora estaba inclinado contra el marco de la puerta, sonriendo levemente ante el entusiasmo de su esposa y las olas de terror que sin duda podría sentir emanando de mí.

"¡Nos vamos de compras, Bella!" Chilló. Edward rió entre dientes mientras mis ojos se abrían como platos por el horror y volvía a su abrazo.

"Edward", me quejé. "¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

Sus ojos dorados brillaban con alegría. "¿Y perderme verte responder de ese modo tan entretenido a Alice?" Se burló. Gruñí.

"Por favor, no digas la palabra 'moda', mientras ella esté en la habitación, Edward." Susurré. "Le darás ideas".

"Oye!" Dijo Alice, poniéndose en marcha y sacándome del agarre de Edward. "No aceptaremos comentarios sarcásticos de tu parte, Bella. Ni siquiera sabes para qué vamos a ir de compras todavía."

Tomé un profundo e innecesario respiro para calmarme, luego pregunté, "Y exactamente ¿para qué iremos de compras, Alice?"

La maquinadora duendecillo sonrió. "Bueno, entre otras cosas, pensé que quizás te gustaría ser una encantadora y cumplidora esposa y comprar un regalo para tu marido."

Entrecerré mis ojos en sospecha. "Y exactamente ¿qué serían esas 'otras cosas'?"

"Bueno, si eres sincera contigo misma, realmente necesitas un poco más de ropa-"

Gruñí, cortando el resto de su oración. Una excursión de compras con Alice usualmente terminaba dándole a la expresión 'compra hasta caer muerta' un sentido completamente nuevo y literal. Añadiendo fuerza vampírica a la mezcla sólo empeoraba la experiencia- había aprendido eso luego de mi primer viaje post-transformación al centro comercial. Viendo que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar las bolsas ahora, Alice no veía razón alguna para que no comprara decenas de conjuntos de unas veinte tiendas distintas de diseñador.

"¿Por favor, Bella?"

La miré con odio. "Creo que tienes un motivo oculto." Contesté evadiéndola. "¿Qué estás planeando, Alice?"

El sonriente rostro de Alice era inocente- _muy_ inocente. "¡Estoy planeando un divertido viaje de compras femenino! Vamos, Bella, _por_ _favor._ Tu armario realmente necesita ser actualizado, entre que tú y Edward no toman el más mínimo cuidado que deberían tener con la ropa…" se calmó y sonrió ante mi avergonzada expresión. Si hubiera podido sonrojarme, lo hubiera hecho. En lugar de eso, retiré mi brazo del de Alice y me deslicé hacia la persona que posiblemente podría sacarme de esto.

"Edward", protesté. "No quieres que me vaya con Alice, ¿verdad? No te importa si mi ropa está a la moda o no".

Edward sonrió ampliamente, luego posó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cintura y me acercó más a él. Inclinó su rostro hacia el mío y me dio un casto beso en los labios. Luego, llevando mi cabello suavemente detrás de mi oreja, giró su cabeza para susurrar en voz tan baja que sólo yo escuché su respuesta.

_"No podría importarme menos lo que uses",_ murmuró, con voz ronza. _"De hecho... prefiero cuando no estás usando nada en absoluto"._

¿Es posible para los vampiros hiperventilar? Desde luego, parecía estar tratando.

_"Pero,"_ continuó, ahora pausando para tirar suavemente del lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes, _"He visto los conjuntos que Alice está planeando comprar, y debo admitir… que_ estoy _intrigado_ por cómo se verían en ti."

Y con ese último comentario burlón aún sonando en mis oídos, me dio un casto beso más frustrante que el anterior y se apartó, una sonrisa angelical en su rostro. Tomó un tiempo conseguir que mis extremidades respondieran, pero cuando lo hicieron, me distancié un poco de Edward esperanzadamente.

"Por favor", le rogué. Usualmente suplicar funcionaba de maravilla con Edward. "Por favor, ¿no puedo simplemente quedarme aquí mientras ella va por sí sola y compra lo que quiere para mí? Ni siquiera me importa lo que es; lo usaré, te lo prometo, no importa lo ridículo que sea."

Alice frunció el ceño. "Estoy parada aquí mismo, sabes." Me recordó.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "De ninguna manera."

Me giré hace Jacob: mi última esperanza.

"Jake, ¿estás seguro de que no me necesitas aquí? ¿No estábamos planeando llevar a Nessie de caza más tarde?" Pregunté, inclinando mi cabeza hacia Alice con una expresión que claramente decía '¡Sígueme la corriente con lo que sea que diga, por favor!"

Al escuchar su nombre, Jake levantó la vista de donde había estado situada mirando a mi hija, con clara confusión en su rostro.

"Pensé que Nessie cazó con Edward ayer."

Errgh. El traidor. ¿No podía simplemente haber fingido entusiasmo por mí?

"Te odio." Le dije, sin rodeos.

Jacob frunció el ceño, y luego miró Edward pidiendo aclaraciones. Obviamente había estado tan envuelto en lo que fuera que Nessie le estaba mostrando que se perdió toda la conversación. Edward rió. "Está tratando de librarse de un viaje al centro comercial con Alice."

Jake sonrió. "¡Vaya!. Lo siento Bells." Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y acomodándose nuevamente en la posición anterior.

La risa de Alice tintineó a nuestro alrededor mientras me tiraba del brazo y me llevaba hacia la puerta. Abandoné mi lucha y me dejé ser guiada al garaje.

"La tendré en casa para la medianoche, Edward!" Gritó hacia atrás nuestro, todavía riendo.

Suspiré. Iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

"Bien, Alice". Gruñí, siete horas, treinta y cinco tiendas y demasiados-conjuntos-para-contar más tarde. "Es suficiente. Estoy segura de que tengo un conjunto para cada ocasión posible y zapatos que combinan. Ahora ¿podemos _ir a casa?_"

"De ninguna manera," sonrió. "Vamos, Bella, anímate. Esto se suponía que iba a ser un día divertido para ti, ¿recuerdas?"

"Fácil para ti decirlo" Me quejé. "Tú de hecho disfrutas torturándome de esta forma".

"Además," canturreó, pretendiendo no haber escuchado mis quejidos "todavía necesitas comprar algo para Edward."

Arrugué mi nariz, confundida. "Si estamos comprando algo para Edward, ¿por qué no le permitiste que viniera con nosotras?"

Alice me dio una profunda mirada disgustada que me decía que estaba perdiéndome de algo muy obvio.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, molesto.

Sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo ahora. "No importa. Sólo confía en mí en esto: compra algo para Edward. Algo muy, muy bonito."

Sacudí la cabeza en confusión y desesperación. "Una tienda más, ¿luego podremos ir a casa?" Rogué.

Alice me miró con escepticismo.

"Muy bien", dijo. "Pero si la tienda que elijes no tiene el regalo perfecto para Edward, puedo elegir al menos un par más de zapatos para ti."

Miré hacia ambos lados de la calle principal con frustración... el regalo perfecto… ¿dónde podría estar?

Y entonces vi la tienda detrás de Alice.

"Hecho." Dije, con suficiencia, pasado al lado de Alice y entrando en la tienda detrás de ella. Alice miró el nombre de la tienda antes de seguirme malhumorada.

"¡Eso es tan injusto! ¡Sabías que estaba allí!"

* * *

Sólo una hora más tarde, estábamos sentadas en el Porsche amarillo de Alice, haciendo nuestro camino de vuelta a casa. Yo me confortaba con saber que todo terminaría pronto y que nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia mi libertad. Alice se confortaba a sí misma de su extrema decepción de no forzarme a otro par de zapatos para mí, cantando al tope de su voz alguna canción clásica de sus primeros días como vampiro con la radio sonando a todo volumen. Al parecer, Alice comparte gustos musicales similares con Edward. Sonaba como un ángel cuando cantaba.

Música a todo volumen, Alice entrando en el garaje y yo suspiré con alivio. _Por fin._ Alice rió ante mi evidente entusiasmo por entrar. Abrí mi puerta y salté del carro tan pronto como nos habíamos detenido. Estaba casi en la puerta cuando me di cuenta que Alice no había dejado su coche. El motor estaba todavía en marcha, la música seguía sonando a todo volumen, y ella todavía estaba sentada detrás del volante, aparentemente sin intenciones de entrar a la casa.

"¿Alice?" Pregunté vacilante. "¿Qué estás esperando?" Con la música de Alice tan alta tuve que gritar para que me escuchara. Incluso mis nuevos incrementados sentidos no podían captar el sonido de mi voz- era ahogada por el estrépito proveniente del carro de Alice.

Alice debe haber descifrado mis palabras por la forma en que mis labios se movían, porque sonrió y luego me respondió.

"Creo que... iré por un paseo." Articuló.

"Alice, ¿qué-" Empecé, pero Alice ya estaba saliendo del garaje y volviendo por el largo recorrido hacia la casa de los Cullen. En ese momento fue cuando la escuché.

Mi nana.

Quizás Alice había puesto su música tan fuerte a propósito, con la intención de dejar esto como una sorpresa. Porque ahora, sin la distracción de una muy pequeña, muy ruidosa vampiro, varias cosas se me aclararon.

Edward estaba dentro, tocando suavemente mi nana, dándome la bienvenida a casa.

Todo lo demás estaba muy quieto, muy tranquila. Nadie más estaba aquí. Estábamos solos.

No se escuchaba ni siquiera el aleteo del corazón de nuestra hija. Ni las innecesarias respiraciones de nuestra familia.

Sólo nosotros.

* * *

A/N: ¿Qué le compró Bella a Edward? ¿En qué tienda entró? También: el título 'Claveles de papel' es una pista sobre de qué trata la historia, por lo que me gustaría escuchar algunas teorías...

T/N: Acá estoy nuevamente subiendo un fic de Lucy. Son seis capítulos nada más, aunque no se con qué frecuencia actualizaré. Es muy fluffy y no hay ningún lemon por lo que cambié el rating original de M a T.

Para las/los que estén leyendo aprovecho y hago dos anuncios:

1. Hay una encuesta en mi perfil (similar a la anterior) para ver si traduzco o no las historias que quedan de Subtlynice y se enfocan en personajes que no son los principales (Angela, Mike, Felix).

2. Empezaré a traducir nuevas historias (de otros autores). Ya tengo la autorización de una y hay otras que todavía estoy esperando. No creo que empiece a publicarlas hasta dentro de un tiempo, pero ya que son más largas estoy buscando Beta. Así que la/él que quiera que me envíe un PM.

Esto me quedó muy largo, así que me despido.

Espero que les guste esta nueva traducción. Saludos, Mar.


	2. Celebración

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de Subtlynice. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Capítulo dos: **Celebración

Dejé mis bolsas donde estaba parada en el garaje y caminé lentamente hacia la casa, saboreando cada nota antes de alcanzar a mi esposo. Cuando llegué al piano por la puerta principal, Edward estaba tocando con una sonrisa en sus labios- había escuchado mi cautelosa entrada.

Dos años y todavía sentía que me quedaba sin respiración cuando lo veía. Las horas separados me hacían infeliz; incompleta. Sin embargo reunirme con él, ser capaz de ver cada pulgada de su glorioso rostro con mis nuevos ojos luego de una separación de cualquier longitud de tiempo… no había nada mejor.

Se sentó con la espalda recta, sus dedos suavemente presionando las teclas del piano. Me situé detrás suyo y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pecho mientras él continuaba tocando. Lo oí suspirar y vi sus ojos cerrados fuertemente con el mismo alivio que yo sentía ante nuestro reencuentro, pero ninguna palabra fue dicha entre nosotros. Las palabras no eran necesarias.

Nos quedamos en esa posición por un momento interminable, hasta que sus largos dedos tocaron las últimas conmovedoras notas. Luego se giró y me atrajo con delicadeza a su regazo. Se inclinó hasta que nuestras narices se estuvieran tocando y nuestros alientos se entremezclaran.

"Bienvenida a casa." Suspiró.

"Eso fue hermoso," contesté. "Perfecto."

"Gracias," besó mis labios suavemente. "Pero fue inspirado por alguien mucho más hermosa que las notas que alguna vez podrían empezar a compararse"

Besé su nariz, luego reí tranquilamente.

"¿Dónde están los otros?" Susurré.

"Se han ido."

"¿Dónde?

"Les dije que quería algo de privacidad ésta noche," dijo en una suave y baja voz. "Lo entendieron. Todos se han ido de caza. Espero que Alice ya se les haya unido."

Me estremecí, aunque su tacto ya no se sintiera frío para mí. Al contrario, sus brazos alrededor mío encendían llamas a través de mi piel.

"¿Y Nessie?"

Edward rió. "Inventé el día de Jacob. Le dije que Nessie podría pasar el fin de semana en La Push. Ella está muy entusiasmada."

Fruncí el ceño.

"¿No crees que la gente la notará y se preguntará quién es?" Pregunté. Habíamos sido tan cuidadosos hasta ahora con quién la veía. Supuestamente Edward y yo seguíamos en Dartmouth y Nessie era la "sobrina" de Edward para los desconocidos. Pero yo había sido un rostro familiar en La Push… si la persona equivocada hacía la conexión…

"No te preocupes," dijo suavemente. "Estará bien. ¿Cómo alguien podría explicárselo a sí mismo de todos modos, incluso si sospecharan algo? Parece de cinco. Nosotros sólo nos conocemos hace dos años y medio."

Con besos, disipó poco a poco mis temores. Siempre era tan delicado conmigo, incluso aunque ya no necesitara serlo. Tal vez era un hábito; tan arraigado a sus pensamientos y acciones.

Nuestros labios se separaron mientras él bajaba por mi cuello depositando besos en el camino, y yo usaba la innecesaria respiración para hacer otra pregunta.

"¿Por qué pediste por privacidad aquí?" Dije pensativa. "Tenemos una cabaña toda para nosotros."

"Bueno," empezó, hablando entre besos. "Para empezar, hay una cama arriba que se ha considerado 'innecesaria' y pensé que podríamos… hacer uso de ella."

Reí un tanto temblorosa ante sus palabras, recordando vagamente una perfecta noche como humana en esa misma cama. Olvidando todo sobre mi anterior confusión y desconcierto, atraje sus labios nuevamente hacia los míos, y respondió con un entusiasmo que seguramente me hubiera aplastado de seguir siendo humana. Ahora que era más fuerte sin embargo, seguía sintiéndolo demasiado lejos. Apreté mi agarre alrededor suyo, usando tanto su fuerza como la mía para amoldarnos, presionándonos contra el otro hasta que no hubo espacio entre nosotros. Ambos gemimos ante el contacto y nuestros besos se volvieron más feroces; nuestros movimientos más salvajes.

No tengo idea de _cómo_ nos arreglamos para llegar arriba, pero lo hicimos. La excitación ante la perspectiva de tener la casa para nosotros disminuía mientras me concentraba más en tenerlo a _él_ para _mí_.

Apenas llegamos a la cama- incluso apenas llegamos a la habitación. Nos movíamos como uno, nuestros cuerpos conectándose con una pasión que no podría ni siquiera haber soñado siendo humana. Lo sentía en todas partes- encima mío, dentro mío, y el mundo a nuestro alrededor dejó de existir. Podríamos haber estado en cualquier lugar. La cabaña, Isla Esme, nuestro prado… no importaba. Lo único que continuaba manteniendo algún sentido para mí era la simple verdad que estábamos juntos; conectados de la forma más íntima posible y él me quería a mí tanto como yo lo _necesitaba_ a él.

"Bueno," suspiré luego. "Retiro cada palabra mala que pude haber dicho sobre esta cama. Fue indudablemente muy… necesaria ésta noche."

Rió por lo bajo.

"Eso _habría_ sido difícil en un sofá."

"Difícil, pero no imposible," bromeé, moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente. Él sólo rió y despeinó mi cabello cariñosamente. Se agachó para besarme reverentemente, justo debajo de mi clavícula.

"Por cierto," murmuró. "Feliz aniversario."

Me congelé.

"¿Qué?"

Sonrió en mi piel. "Ha pasado exactamente un año desde nuestra boda."

Me tomó un tiempo asimilar esas palabras.

"Oh."

"Te olvidaste." Se burló.

"No, no me olvidé, sólo… perdí la noción del tiempo." Mentí débilmente. "¿Realmente ha pasado un año?"

Besó mi calvícula tiernamente. "Sí." Dijo tranquilo. "En este año, nuestra relación fue consumada y nuestra hija fue concebida."

"Oh," dije nuevamente.

Escuchando mi tono apagado, apartó su mirada de mi pecho para encontrar mis ojos. "¿Estás bien?"

Me tomó un tiempo responder.

"Sí," dije en voz baja. "Sólo que… no puedo creer que me olvidé. Parece que fue ayer." Reí mientras recordaba el comportamiento de Alice- la mirada que me había dado cuando pregunté en voz alta por qué ella quería que le comprara un regalo a Edward. "Alice sabe".

"¿Perdón?"

"Alice sabe que me olvidé. ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos me lo dijo?"

Sonrió y reanudó su actividad de colmarme de besos. "Eres tan linda cuando no te das cuenta de algo."

Suspirando, me rendí a sus caricias, flotando felizmente en un maravilloso aturdimiento, cuando momentos –o tal vez horas- más tarde, algo más se me ocurrió. Tiré su cabeza nuevamente hacia arriba y le envié una mirada furiosa.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, confundido.

"Tú planeaste esto." Acusé. "Tú le dijiste a Alice que me llevara a de compras, ¿cierto? Fue todo un truco para mantenerme lejos de la cabaña para que pudieras planear alguna estúpida y desmesurada celebración. ¿Tengo razón?"

Rió entre dientes. "Estás en lo correcto."

"Errgh," me quejé con fingido horror. "¿Por qué Alice no pudo darme libertad cuando tuvo la oportunidad?"

Se rió de eso. "Alice estaba bajo estrictas instrucciones de alejarte de mi y de la casa." Replicó. "Incluso Jacob estaba en esto."

Mi boca se abrió. "¿Así que él estaba siendo lento e inútil _a propósito_?" Prácticamente chillé. "Cuando le ponga mis manos encima-"

Hubiera continuado con mis insultos, pero los labios de Edward en mi piel repentinamente me hicieron muy difícil hablar o pensar coherentemente.

"Para cuando lo vuelvas a ver, el fin de semana habrá terminado y le estarás agradeciendo por haber aceptado ayudarme a organizar la perfecta forma de intentar demostrarte lo que significas para mi." Dijo, antes de atacar mis labios con los suyos; apaciguando mi respuesta mordaz.

Gruñí. "¿Acaso quiero saber qué es lo que tienes planeado para mí?"

"Hmm," dijo suavemente, pasando sus labios sensualmente a lo largo de mi cuello. "De hecho, preferiría que esperaras para averiguarlo por tí misma."

No podía pensar en una respuesta cuando su aliento y sus labios se movían por mi piel de esa manera. Rindiéndome una vez más, cedí ante sus besos, tratando arduamente no pensar en lo que el podría haber planeado para mí hoy…

* * *

A/N: ¿Se están muriendo por averiguar qué tiene Edward en mente?

También: ¿no es típico de Bella olvidar su propio aniversario de bodas?

**N/T:** Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Actualicé medianamente _rápido_ pero no se cuándo voy a volver a hacerlo. Tal vez la semana que viene. Las dejaré con la intriga, no me maten! Me acabo de dar cuenta que el que viene es bastante cortito, así que veré si me hago un lugarcito para traducirlo antes. Pero no prometo nada. Como verán no traduzco todas las _notas de autor_ de Lucy, pero sí las preguntas que ella dejó en cada capítulo por si alguien quiere responderlas xD. También como dije, no era necesario calificarlo como M. Creo que esto es lo máximo que hay. Si me equivoco, háganmelo saber.

Gracias a **Yuliss **y a **Samara Cuenta Cuentos** por ayudarme con algunas dudas que tenía. Ya que están pásense por sus historias/traducciones. _Twilight Time_ y _Debilidad_ de Sam son geniales, les recomiendo que los lean. Una última recomendación: _Red_ de** CherryBomb24**, que es una traducción que estoy beteando =D

Y gracias a las tres bellas niñas que dejaron review: **Joselyn Gac**,** noemii** y **Samara Cuenta Cuentos**, así como a las que agregaron la traducción a alert e incluso a favoritos =)

Insisto en que sigo buscando Beta, e insisto en que hay una encuesta en mi perfil. Regálenme un ratito más de su tiempo y voten, pleease.

Espero que les haya gustado. Cada capítulo es más empalagoso ^^.

Saludos, Mar.


	3. Regalo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de Subtlynice. Sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Capítulo tres: **Regalo

"¿Qué hora es?" Edward dijo con la voz entrecortada, un rato más tarde.

"¿A quién le importa?" mascullé, algo desconcertada por su habilidad de pensar y hablar tan fluidamente como siempre, durante mis caricias.

Se rió por lo bajo y me alejó de su pecho, sentándome nuevamente en la cama. Fruncí el ceño e hice sobresalir mi labio inferior testarudamente. Debía verme como un niño haciendo pucheros, porque sonrió y tomó mi labio entre sus dientes, aminorando mi frustración al pasar sus labios de un lado a otro sobre los míos. Al momento en que se separó de mí nuevamente, había olvidado por qué estaba molesta con él en primer lugar.

"Tengo algunos planes para nosotros hoy, y quiero asegurarme que estamos en el lugar correcto a la hora adecuada." Explicó misteriosamente, e inmediatamente me tensé.

"¿Qué planes?" Pregunté con cautela.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, examinando mi expresión. Supe instantáneamente que estaba preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pensando, y levanté mis manos hacia su rostro. Me pausé un momento antes que la punta de mis dedos rozaran su piel, haciendo una pregunta tácita. Asintió entusiasmado y presioné mis dedos en su rostro.

Lo vio todo: lo mal que la pasé siendo arrastrada de una tienda a otra con Alice, mi horror al olvidarme de una ocasión tan importante, mi frustración con su estúpida sorpresa que seguro sería mucho mejor que la mía…

Bajé mis manos y mi escudo se levantó una vez más. Luego suspiré.

"¿Por favor?" Pedí. "¿No podemos simplemente… olvidar ésta sorpresa y pasar nuestro aniversario aquí?"

Edward rió.

"Por mas tentadora que la oferta sea, he puesto mucha intención y esfuerzo en nuestras actividades para hoy."

"Puedes desviar esa intención y esfuerzo hacia otro lado… a _mis_ planes para hoy." Ofrecí.

"Tenemos suficiente tiempo para _eso_, en otro momento de nuestra eternidad juntos,' me recordó, con seriedad, pero todavía burlón.

Suspiré malhumorada mientras se ponía los pantalones y examinaba el reloj pensativamente

"Media hora…" murmuró.

"¿Qué pasa en media hora?" Pregunté, mis oídos buscando cualquier pista de lo que él pudiera estar esperando.

"Eso lo averiguarás cuando pase," replicó suavemente. "Mientras tanto… Creo que me has traído un regalo ayer."

Gemí horrorizada.

"¿Era un _regalo de aniversario_ lo que Alice quería que comprara?" Jadeé al darme cuenta. "¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¡Podría haber comprado algo mucho mejor!"

Edward sonrió y se sentó nuevamente en la cama, mirándome expectante.

Suspiré y con reticencia me levanté. Me vestí y bajé las escaleras apresuradamente hasta las bolsas que había dejado abandonadas en el garaje. Si iba a hacer esto, debía hacerlo y terminarlo tan rápido como fuera posible.

Estaba nuevamente arriba y en la habitación de Edward en menos de un segundo. Ahora estaba extendido en la cama, viéndose tan besable como lo había hecho antes. Resistí el impulso de arrojar su regalo por la ventana y estar con él nuevamente.

"Está aquí," murmuré, instantáneamente tímida. Le lancé la bolsa y él sonrió ante mi obvia vergüenza.

"Amor, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó. "No tengo que tener un regalo. Sabes que no me importa que te hayas olvidado. Podría haberme dado cuenta que no lo recordabas de todos modos."

Fruncí el ceño. "Podrías habérmelo recordado."

Se encogió de hombros. "Es más divertido darte sorpresas."

"No lo sabré yo," murmuré. "Ese es tu juego preferido: vamos a meternos con la mente de Bella."

Rió discretamente, luego se sentó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío. Dejó un cálido beso en mi sien y suspiró.

"Tu mente es demasiado importante para mi como para permitir a cualquiera se meta con ella, Bella." Dijo suavemente. "Sólo me gusta sorprenderte, eso es todo."

Maldición. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para siempre conseguir ventaja y derretirme con un casto beso y algunas dulces palabras?

"Bien." Suspiré, apenas consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

Sonrió, luego nos giró de manera que quedaba sentada en su regazo. Pasándolo por encima nuestro, sacó su regalo de la bolsa.

"Es estúpido," dije rápidamente. "Al momento en que lo conseguí, era realmente tarde… las tiendas estaban cerrando, no sabía que era importante… ¿te gusta?"

Se rió y me acercó más a él.

"Es… hermoso." Murmuró.

"Estúpido," lo corregí por lo bajo.

"No." Protestó firmemente. "Me encanta. Es perfecto."

Le sonreí satisfecha. Mi vergüenza empezó a desvanecerse mientras me daba cuenta que realmente le había gustado su regalo. No estaba simplemente tratando de serenarme.

Pasó sus largos dedos por encima del lomo y siguió el rastro de la portada de cuero distraídamente. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras reparaba en el detalle de la portada: una sola manzana roja en un oscuro e intrincado estampado de fondo. Me pregunté qué podría significar para él; si la imagen contenía algún significado. Claramente parecía que encontrara algo de humor negro en ella.

"Alice me dijo que podríamos volver a casa tan pronto como encontráramos el regalo perfecto." Expliqué. "Pero si no podía encontrar nada, ella tenía permiso para arrastrarme a otra tienda de zapatos. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Alice cuando vio que estaba parada justo afuera de una tienda de música," Sonreí. "Creo que le tomará al menos un siglo superar la decepción de no forzarme dentro de otro par de tacones."

Edward no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y continuó mirando fijamente la portada. Mi vergüenza apareció una vez más.

"Pensé que… como Nessie ha estado tocando como una profesional últimamente… tal vez querías compartir algunas de tus propias composiciones con ella." Tartamudeé. "Y si las anotas allí, ella podría aprender a leer las notas en nada de tiempo."

"Es una maravillosa idea," dijo tranquilamente. "Mi regalo palidece en comparación."

Resoplé. "Como si no hubieras hecho una enorme y complicada puesta en escena que conduce al más caro, innecesario y perfecto regalo de toda la creación."

"Tu regalo es mucho mejor," dijo, sin embargo noté que no negó la puesta en escena. "El año pasado me diste una hija; este año me diste algo para compartir con ella. ¿Alguna vez mereceré algo de lo que me das? ¿Hay algo que te quede por darme?"

Tomé su barbilla en mi palma y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

"Nunca habrá suficiente de mi para darte." Dije sinceramente. "Me has dado tu amor para toda la eternidad. Eso significa más para mí de lo que cualquier regalo podría alguna vez igualar."

Edward sonrió y me besó suavemente, sensualmente.

"Mientras yo lo tenga, también lo tienes tú." Me recordó. "Mi maravillosa esposa, mía por la eternidad."

"Tuya por la eternidad." Prometí.

Miró hacia abajo a su regalo una vez más, trazando la portada y abriéndolo para revelar las hojas de partitura en blanco. Sonrió levemente cuando vio lo que había escrito en mi más prolija letra en la primera página:

_Con amore, dalla tua cantante_

"_Con amor de tu cantante_," tradujo, ausentemente. "¿Por qué en italiano?"

Bufé. Tendría que haber imaginado que podría traducirlo. ¿Había algún idioma que él _no hubiera_ aprendido?

"Es donde escuche por primera vez la frase." Repliqué. "Por alguna razón, quedó pegada a mi. No se, me parecía adecuado en aquel momento."

Rió por algún motivo.

"Sí," murmuró tan bajo que como humana no hubiera sido capaz de oírlo. "Muy adecuado."

"¿Italiano?" Pregunté, desconcertada. "¿Por qué es eso adecuado?"

"No, no las palabras, el regalo." Explicó, pasando sus dedos por las hojas de papel distraídamente. Sonrió. "Muy… apropiado."

Arrugué mi frente, instantáneamente confusa."¿En qué forma es _apropiado_?"

"Ya verás," replicó misteriosamente.

Mi frente se arrugó aún más. Suspiró y besó cada arruga haciéndolas desaparecer. Vagamente pensé para mí misma que esos labios suyos realmente tenían el poder de resolver casi cualquier problema conocido por la humanidad, pero mis reflexiones fueron interrumpidas repentinamente por un fuerte ruido proveniente del exterior, acercándose cada vez más a la casa.

Edward me alejó para examinar su reloj.

"En el momento justo." Murmuró con aprobación. "Buen trabajo, Jake."

"¿Jake?" Pregunté, confundida. Escuché más cuidadosamente y me di cuenta que el ruido era el latido del corazón de Jacob. Y había otro sonido; un latido más suave y rápido, tamborileando como las alas de un colibrí…

"¿Renesmee?" Pregunté, confundida. "¡Dijiste que estaría fuera todo el fin de semana!"

Se encogió de hombros. "Quería que esto fuera una sorpresa."

"No se cuántas sorpresas más pueda soportar de ti." Murmuré, pero me dirigí hacia la puerta, ansiosa por ver a mi hija.

* * *

**N/T:** Me equivoqué. El que era cortito es el que viene, no éste. Supongo que lo subiré el domingo.

Lucy no dejó preguntas en este capítulo, así que la hago yo: _¿Qué opinan del regalo de Bella?_

Nunca me gustó que las autoras/traductoras pidieran reviews, pero sería lindo que los (pocos) que pasan por acá me dejaran uno. Subtlynice en la historia original tiene 268 y yo tengo como… 260 menos! xD. Me harían tan feliz! (jajaja. Siempre pensé que eso era algo que decían quienes escribían simpelemente por decirlo, pero realmente es genial cuando abres tu correo y ves que te dejaron un comentario n.n). Además soy buenita y actualizo bastante rápido. Ai no, estoy haciendo lo que no me gusta que hagan.. Lo siento.

Lo positivo de que sean tan pocas las que dejan review es que las puedo nombrar (hay que ver el vaso medio lleno). Así que gracias **Jenlic**, **Nana** **Belén**, **Agustina** **Griego**, **paosan** y **noemii.**

Voy a jugarle al _ocho_ porque en este momento tengo _ocho_ reviews,_ocho_ me tienen a mí en alert_, ocho_ tienen la historia en alert y_ ocho_ ya la agregaron a favoritos ^^. Se que _ocho_ es un número pequeño, pero me pone contenta que al menos uno de ustedes me haya considerado =D

_Sigo buscando Beta e insistiendo en que pasen por la encuesta que hay en mi perfil _(gracias las/los que ya lo hicieron).

A partir del capítulo que viene intentaré que mis notas sean más cortas xD.

Saludos, Mar.


	4. Nota

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de Subtlynice. Sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: **Nota

No llegué muy lejos con mi intento de parecer disgustada ante los esfuerzos de Edward para engañarme. Al momento en que atravesé la puerta del dormitorio, bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad y aterricé grácilmente en la entrada, ansiosa por ver a mi hija. No podría estar muy lejos de la casa, el sonido estaba tan cerca…

Momento. El sonido. ¿Cuándo se detuvo? Todo estaba en completo silencio ahora.

"¿Nessie?" Llamé. "¿Jake?"

Silencio.

"Deja de jugar, Jake," Grité. "¡Vuelve!"

No hubo respuesta. Era como si hubiera imaginado el sonido; como si no hubieran ni siquiera estado aquí en primer lugar. O como si Jake se hubiera escabullido utilizando toda la velocidad que su forma lobuna le permitiera, tan pronto como me escuchó acercarme.

"¿Jake?" Llamé nuevamente. "¡Te lo estoy advirtiendo! ¡Soy más rápida que tú y te _alcanzaré_ y ganaré cualquier estúpido juego que estés jugando! ¡Se que estás tratando de confundirme, y _no_ está funcionando!"

Escuché más atentamente, pero no pude oír nada. Ni siquiera las pisadas de mi amigo mientras corría lejos de la casa.

Nada.

"¿Ness?" Llamé, sabiendo que era inútil. "¿Eres tú? ¿Estás ahí?"

El silencio me contestó: no, ella no estaba allí. Se había ido hace mucho. Ni siquiera podía captar su esencia. No podrían haberse acercado mucho a la casa.

"Edward, ¿qué-" Empecé, girándome para demandar una explicación a mi esposo, pero me detuve repentinamente mientras me daba cuenta de algo más.

Edward no estaba ahí. Dudé que incluso hubiera bajado las escaleras detrás mío, como había asumido que haría.

"¿Edward?" Llamé.

No respondió.

Un horrible presentimiento me atravesó mientras me daba cuenta que esto probablemente era parte de su maligno plan de colmar-a-Bella-con-regalos-y-sorpresas. Hasta ahora, no estaba disfrutando esto ni un poquito.

Volví lentamente a subir las escaleras, preparándome mentalmente para algo terrible- un diamante o un auto o una isla o algo igualmente ridículo.

Me detuve en su puerta- ahora cerrada, aunque estaba segura que la había dejado bien abierta cuando, hace apenas un rato, había corrido hacia abajo entusiasmada por ver a mi hija. Tomé un profundo respiro y la abrí lentamente, como si hubiera un peligroso explosivo al otro lado.

Pero no hubo explosión.

No hubo un enorme y elaborado regalo tampoco. Al notar esto, solté el aliento que había estado conteniendo y abrí la puerta ampliamente para explorar la habitación vacía.

Sin explosivos, sin regalos y definitivamente sin esposo. Su aroma me decía que se había ido hace unos momentos, por la ventana. Podría haberlo seguido inmediatamente, pero algo de la habitación hizo que me detuviera en el camino. Algo estaba distinto.

La gigantesca cama dorada y negra estaba hecha- las sábanas alisadas y presionadas; las almohadas mullidas, viéndose totalmente distinta a cómo había estado momentos atrás, con las sábanas esparcidas desordenadamente alrededor nuestro.

Pero no fue eso lo que captó mi atención.

Sobre las sábanas descansaba una complicada flor hecha con origami y una nota. Caminé lentamente hacia la cama y tomé la flor, examinando la impresionante habilidad con la que debería haber sido hecha.

Luego volví mi atención a la nota que había sido dejada con ella. Levantándola, vi las palabras en la nota, escritas en una caligrafía familiar:

_Un regalo apropiado, no necesita explicación,_

_te doy mi amor y un clavel de papel._

Me quedé en silencio por un tiempo, meditando sus palabras. Luego la inmensa ola de frustración estalló.

"¡Edward!" Grité. "¿Qué _diablos_ está pasando?"

* * *

A/N: ¿Está el suspenso matándolos?

¿Qué significa la nota? ¿Dónde se ha ido Edward? ¿Por qué le ha dado un clavel de papel?, y ¿qué relación hay entre los claveles de papel y el argumento?

**N/T:** Aquí otro capítulo. Como dije, bastante cortito.

Va dedicado a **Samara Cuenta Cuentos** que hoy cumple años ^^. ¡Feliz cumple Sam! Fuiste una de las primeras con las que me hablé acá, lo que hizo que te convirtieras en _mi persona favorita en ff_ xD, y -no sólo por eso- te aprecio mucho. Ojalá pases un bonito día =).  
Ustedes, por su parte, pasénse por sus historias que son geniales y dejenles hermosos reviews n.n

Gracias **Jenlic, LuFer Gosh, valeria cullen, Clau77, Samara Cuenta Cuentos, huht, noemii, paosan, AliceAnabelle Whitlock **y** Piita Masen** por sus reviews ^^.

La nota de Edward se supone que es una rima, pero en castellano es imposible. Ya quedan sólo dos pero no les voy a mentir, no creo que actualice hasta el fin de semana que viene. Tal vez pueda hacerme un lugarcito en la semana, pero no prometo nada.

Estoy feliz de decirles que ya no le jugaré al _ocho_ (no me dieron tiempo =P). Gracias a todas las que agregaron la historia a alert y/o a favoritos, gracias a las que me agregaron a mí a alert y/o a favoritos, y gracias nuevamante a las que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior ^^.

Sé que prometí que mis notas iban a ser más cortas, pero es inevitable.. necesito expresarme (?).

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Mar -.


	5. Pistas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de Subtlynice. Sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco:** Pistas

"Edward, ¡vuelve! ¡No me hagas pasar por esto! ¡Sabes que odio las sorpresas!"

La única respuesta era el crujido del papel en mi mano; burlándose de mi con su acertijo.

_Un regalo apropiado, no necesita explicación,_

_te doy mi amor y un clavel de papel._

"¿Qué diablos se supone que significa esto?" Murmuré para mí misma, examinando el trocito de papel. Llamarlo trocito era una exageración sin embargo- estaba perfectamente cortado y parecía pulido a la perfección. Demasiado perfecto. Sólo Edward compraría un papel así de perfecto. Seguramente había costado una fortuna; más que todas las elegantes invitaciones de boda que Alice había ordenado un año atrás…

Un año. Un año atrás seguía siendo humana. Estaba sentada en la habitación de Alice soportando sus cuidados de mi cara mientras Rosalie trabajaba en mi pelo. Todavía podía recordarlo- mis recuerdos humanos de Edward eran borrosos en el mejor de los casos, pero los había almacenado en lo profundo de mi mente y sabía ahora que nunca olvidaría. Que hay algunas cosas- como el verdadero amor –que no pueden ser olvidadas nunca, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado. Sabía que recordaría el día de mi casamiento por el resto de mi existencia.

Sólo desearía estar tan segura que no olvidaría todos nuestros otros momentos juntos.

Examiné la flor. No tenía idea cómo era un clavel- todas las flores me parecían iguales. Los aromas eran lo que realmente se destacaban, especialmente ahora que mis nuevos sentidos eran mucho más definidos. Tenía que tomar su palabra que esta flor de origami era un clavel. No era importante de todos modos. Porque aparentemente era un regalo apropiado, tenía que ser obvio por qué me lo daría…

Apropiado.

_Sonrió. "Muy… apropiado."_

_Arrugué mi frente, instantáneamente confusa."¿En qué forma es apropiado?"_

"_Ya verás," replicó misteriosamente._

Oh. ¡Oh! ¡Eso tenía que ser! Ese era el motivo por el cual había actuado tan misterioso antes; eso era por qué había usado la palabra 'apropiado' tan significativamente. Pero, alto… ¿qué tienen en común mi regalo y un clavel de papel? ¿Cómo pueden ser ambos apropiados para un aniversario?

"¡Arrgh! ¡_Odio_ esto!" Me quejé con frustración."Edward, ¿por qué demonios tienes que ser tan malditamente misterioso? ¡¿Por qué no puedes simplemente darme mi maldito regalo y aceptar mi falso agradecimiento como cualquier esposo decente haría por su pobre e inocente esposa?!"

No me contestó. Esperaba que estuviera a una distancia en la que pudiera oírme sin embargo, así sabría lo enojada que estaba con él. Aunque sospechaba que lo encontraría graciosísimo si pudiera verme ahora.

Decidí que la única forma de averiguar qué estaba pasando sería seguir su aroma y esperar que no se hubiera ido demasiado lejos.

La ventana seguía abierta- Edward debería haber sabido que no tendría sentido pretender que se había ido en otra dirección, cuando su dulce aroma persistía alrededor del marco. Aspiré una embriagadora fragancia cuando llegué a ella, haciendo que mi desesperció por encontrarlo aumentara. Pero no era bueno. No podía dejar que su fragancia me distrajera- me juré a mí misma que cuando lo encontrara lo _golpearía_ hasta dejarlo sin sentido, no lo besaría hasta dejarlo sin sentido, independientemente de lo atractiva que sonaba la segunda opción.

Me tomó la decimoctava parte de un segundo saltar de la ventana; dándome suficiente tiempo para calcular mi aterrizaje y prepararme para el impacto de la suave tierra en mis fuertes tacones. Para lo que no estaba preparada, era lo que encontré a mis pies cuando toqué el suelo.

Otra flor de origami descansaba en la tierra, saturada del aroma de Edward. Otra nota al lado. Levanté la nota y leí la rima con una frustración renovada.

_Tu aroma nunca ha dejado de desconcertarme,_

_el mío te guiará a la pista número tres._

"¿Edward?" Llamé. "¡Si puedes oírme, deberías saber que estoy muy molesta contigo en este momento!"

No hubo respuesta, pero no estaba esperando una. Me rendí esperando que él siguiera por aquí y pudiera captar su aroma y encontrarlo antes de que este estúpido juego suyo pudiera llegar a algún lado. Parecía como si él ya hubiera desaparecido en la línea de llegada y yo tendría que seguirle el juego para encontrarlo.

Así que le seguí el juego. No era difícil seguir su aroma; tenía un mal presentimiento de que podría estar dirigiéndose hacia nuestra cabaña y me demostró que estaba en lo correcto cuando dejé que su fragancia me envolviera, dejándola que me guiara más profundo dentro del bosque y hacia aromas más familiares: madreselva, rosas, aserrín y humo entremezclados con un deje metálico y lo que sólo podía ser descrito como _familia_ (ambas fragancias, de Edward y de Renesmee, todavía persistían) para crear el perfecto aroma. Casa.

Satisfecha de estar realmente llegando a alguna parte en esta estúpida búsqueda que Edward había ideado para mí, entré y escaneé la habitación principal por algo fuera de lugar. Lo vi inmediatamente, por su puesto.

Ahí, sobre la mesa, al lado de un clavel de papel y escrita en un papel tan lujoso y perfectamente elaborado que sólo podía ser definido como _pergamino,_ estaba la tercera nota. La levanté y examiné la fina caligrafía de Edward.

_Ha tenido poco significado para mí en el pasado,_

_pero desde que te conocí, ha pasado demasiado rápido._

Maldición. Otro mensaje misterioso. Me pregunto qué diablos se supone que significa. Obviamente era otra pista para encontrar el primer regalo de aniversario de Edward, como los claveles de papel. ¿Pero cuántas más de éstas estúpidas pistas tendría que encontrar antes de que Edward se aburriera de enviarme a perseguir un ganso salvaje y simplemente me diera el maldito regalo?

Había tenido suficiente. No me molestaría en averiguar lo que la estúpida rima significaba, simplemente marché hacia el siguiente lugar en el que él se había detenido- su aroma era especialmente fuerte fuera del dormitorio de nuestra hija. Ahí, clavada a la puerta había otra nota. Sin embargo ésta no era una copla que rimaba, y pude imaginar a Edward diciendo las palabras con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

_Buen intento._

_Un consejo: sigue las pistas._

Bueno eso no necesitaba explicación. Edward debió haberse dado cuenta que seguiría su aroma en lugar de seguirle el juego. El tramposo estaba de alguna manera pensando en aquello. Debe haber puesto algunas de éstas notas en otro momento... notas que serían difíciles de detectar; difíciles de encontrar. Tendría que usar mi mente para esta, en vez de simplemente seguir mi nariz. Suspiré y volví mi atención al pergamino que estaba en mis manos.

_Ha tenido poco significado para mí en el pasado..._ bueno eso podría ser cualquier cosa. Edward tenía _mucho_ pasado. Revisar todas las cosas en su pasado tomaría un siglo. Literalmente.

La segunda línea me confundía más todavía. Edward no me culparía nunca de algo negativo en su vida... entonces, ¿qué era esta cosa que había pasado demasiado rápido desde que nos conocimos? ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo?

No por primera vez en ésta mañana, suspiré en frustración.

Tenía que apurar éste juego suyo. Estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y sabía que él seguiría hasta que descubriera el significado detrás de cada copla. Miré al reloj, horrorizada de ver que toda una hora había pasado desde que había escuchado a Jake y Nessie en el bosque. Que era una hora de mi eternidad que había pasado sin Edward; una hora que nunca volvería. El tiempo pasaba tan rápido cuando no me doy cuenta de que se está escapando...

El tiempo pasa tan rápido.

_Desde que te conocí, ha pasado demasiado rápido._

En mi mente, algo hizo 'click'. Hice la conexión.

"El _tiempo_", susurré para mí misma. "¡Por supuesto!"

Fui corriendo al reloj y lo examiné. Como todo lo demás en la habitación, su aroma lo cubría. Pero había algo distinto aquí. Era casi imperceptible, pero parecía como si Edward hubiera inspeccionado el reloj muy cuidadosamente hace no mucho tiempo. Quizás ayer, mientras Alice me llevaba de compras.

Cautelosamente lo descolgué de la pared, esforzándome al máximo para no romperlo en mi entusiasmo por encontrar ésta última pista y terminar con el juego de Edward de una vez por todas.

Otra nota estaba pegada detrás del reloj.

_Una nota final para mi queridísima esposa:_

_Sigue mi aroma a un lugar conocido._

_No hay regalo en el mundo que pudiera ser suficiente, _

_Apúrate, ansío por tu cálido abrazo,_

_Mi amiga; mi __enamorada; mi vida._

Sonreí. Sabía exactamente a dónde ir ahora.

* * *

A/N: ¿Dónde creen que está Edward?

**N/T:** Bueno, creo que es medio obvio dónde está Edward xD. El capítulo que viene es el último y obviamente se revela cuál es el regalo de Edward. Intentaré tenerlo para el domingo, que es mi cumpleaños y así voy a poder extorsionarlas para que me dejen reviews. muajajaja (?).

Como me gusta dedicar capítulos, aunque no los escriba yo xD, este va para **noemii** porque no sólo me deja review en todos los capítulos sino que es una niña genial ^^.

No se si lo dije o no, pero mientras sean menos de 10 reviews voy a seguir agradeciéndoles _individualmente_ (?). Gracias **danixCullen**, **noemii**,** Jenlic**,** valeria cullen**, **Samara Cuenta Cuentos**, **paosan** y **LuFer Gosh**.

Nos leemos bellas.

Saludos, Mar.


	6. El prado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de Subtlynice. Sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Capítulo seis:** El prado

Estaba sorprendentemente cálido cuando llegué; una suave brisa revoloteaba las flores silvestres y la capa de nubes no era tan densa como solía serlo. Era tenue. El sol resplandecía a través de ellas, creando el más sutil brillo en mi piel.

Su piel brillaba también.

Sonreí para mí misma. No podía estar segura, porque estaba basando mi teoría en débiles memorias humanas, pero parecía como si estuviera acostado en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto por primera vez aquí. Cuando había revelado por primera vez lo inhumanamente hermoso que realmente era...

Su boca se crispó en una sonrisa cuando percibió mi entrada al pequeño prado, pero no abrió sus ojos ni se levantó. Me dejó hacer mi camino hacia él.

Caminé lentamente, a paso humano, casi temerosa de que si caminaba un poco más rápido el espejismo desaparecería; ésta increíble visión enfrente mío se iría. ¿Alguna vez podría acostumbrarme a esto? ¿Habría algún momento en el que él no fuera la cosa más maravillosa en mi mundo?

Abrió sus ojos cuando me senté a su lado y me aovillé, rodeando mis piernas con mis brazos, abrazándolas. ¿Recordaba él la postura de ese dichoso día dos años atrás? Yo lo hacía.

"Me encontraste". Susurró.

Todos los pensamientos de venganza por su estúpido juego se desvanecieron de mi cabeza ante el sonido de su voz. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado en tan poco tiempo. No me había dado cuenta que mientras seguía su aroma, había estado ansiándolo, deseando envolver mis brazos alrededor suyo. Que absurdo fue, de hecho, haber considerado usar agresión verbal o física contra él. Sólo se estaba divirtiendo. Le gustaba consentirme.

"Lo hice," respondí. "Y te extrañé. Intensamente. Estoy considerando seriamente saltarte encima en este preciso momento. Estoy considerando seriamente darte una paliza, también."

Rió. Sabía que no estaba hablando en serio. No sobre la última parte, de todos modos. Mientras que la idea de simplemente olvidar el regalo y saltarle encima en este lugar, en este prado donde confesamos por primera vez la intensidad de nuestros sentimientos...

Bueno, estaba segura que él vería que estaba siendo totalmente sincera en eso.

"¿Te gustaría recibir tu regalo ahora?" Preguntó con voz de seda.

_No. Me gustaría violar a mi esposo ahora. A la mierda el regalo._

"Bueno." Dije, repentinamente tímida, pero también curiosa. Desvié mi mirada de él por primera vez desde que lo encontré aquí. ¿Dónde estaba el gran y elaborado regalo envuelto? Me horroricé: tal vez era demasiado grande para ser envuelto. Tal vez era algo realmente terrible- como un castillo o una isla o una constelación de estrellas... uno puede comprar esas cosas, ¿cierto? Dios santo, ¿y si él lo hizo? ¿Cuánto podría costarle algo como eso a él?

Edward estaba de repente sentado, acunándome en sus brazos. Solté mi agarre en mis piernas y me envolví alrededor de él en su lugar. Froté mi rostro contra su pecho, inhalando. Por un breve momento, me olvidé de todos mis temores y simplemente lo abracé.

Luego sus brazos se estiraron y tomó algo de detrás suyo para depositarlo en mi regazo. Extraño, que realmente no lo hubiera notado antes. Pero entonces, era de esperarse. El dulce aroma de la reunión todavía flotaba en el aire- mis sentidos estaban en una sobrecarga de Edward. No podía ver o escuchar u oler nada que no fuera a él.

Ahora sin embargo, mientras miraba el paquete rectangular en mi regazo, mis sentidos volvieron a mí. Podía oler cuero y tinta y pegamento y el mismo pergamino que Edward había usado para escribir todas esas estúpidas pistas...

Lo podía olerlo a él también, aun así. El paquete en mi regazo estaba bañado en su aroma, como si hubiera pasado horas sobre él, vertiendo su propia alma en él.

"¿Edward?" Pregunté, nerviosa.

"Ábrelo." Incitó dulcemente.

Todavía insegura, rasgué el simple envoltorio de papel con dedos temblorosos.

"Oh."

"¿Oh?" Preguntó. Ahora era su turno de sonar nervioso.

Un libro de cubierta oscura perfectamente encuadernado descansaba pesadamente en mi regazo. O más bien, sabía que si todavía fuera humana lo hubiera sentido pesado. Miré fijamente la portada. Una sola imagen: un sol, rojo rubí, naciente.

"_Sol de medianoche,"_ leí.

Me senté inmóvil por un momento, simplemente mirando al sol estampado en la portada. Me concentré en las sensaciones que sentía mientras sus brazos estaban alrededor mío. Todavía no estaba segura de poder traerme de regreso para examinarlo con más precisión. Si era lo que sospechaba que es...

"Soy yo," dijo Edward, confirmando mis pensamientos. "Para ti."

Mi boca se abrió, pero no salieron palabras.

"Mis pensamientos, aclaró. "Mis… mis sentimientos. Quería…" Fue disminuyendo la voz.

Cerré mi boca todavía-abierta y esperé pacientemente que empezara de nuevo.

"Tú fuiste siempre la única persona cuyos pensamientos se mantuvieron ocultos de mi." Empezó, mirándome a la cara todo el tiempo. Dejé de mirar mi regalo para verlo a los ojos, y para mi sorpresa vi que no estaba tan tranquilo y controlado como usualmente lo estaba. ¿Parecía… asustado? ¿Nervioso?

"Pero luego, siendo lo desinteresada, generosa, _buena_ persona que eres, dejaste que el último límite entre nosotros cayera. Me dejaste entrar en tu mente, y fue... exquisito. Y supe entonces que quería devolverte el favor. Quería dejarte entrar en la mía. Me has dado el mejor regalo que cualquier persona en cualquier lugar podría alguna vez darme: me diste a ti misma. Mente, cuerpo y alma. Y quería hacer lo mismo para ti. Te he dado mi alma, te he dado mi cuerpo," –aquí se pausó y sonrió juguetonamente- "Y ahora, te doy mi mente."

De mala gana desvié mis ojos de los de él, para ver hacia abajo al tomo en mis manos. Lo abrí con mucho cuidado para encontrar una página entera de su prolija y elegante letra. Pasé las páginas rápidamente, captando página tras página de su escritura.

"¿Te… gusta?" Preguntó ansiosamente.

Le sonreí.

"Lo amo." Respondí sinceramente. "Te amo. Y me has dado... a _ti_."

Imaginé de nuevo, Edward vertiendo sobre las páginas, su alma, su esencia misma escurriéndose a través de ellas con sus palabras. Cómo desearía poder llorar. Necesitaba una forma de desahogo para la ola de emociones manando dentro de mí.

Sus brazos me agarraron más fuertemente.

"De hecho tengo miedo que puedas leer algo que te desagrade." Admitió. "Sé que nunca has estado de acuerdo conmigo en tantas cuestiones... la forma en que te veo... la forma en que me veo a mí mismo..."

Fruncí el ceño. "Mejor que esto no sea un montón de odio a ti mismo y amargura." Declaré.

Rió. "Es más sobre ti que de mí."

Fruncí más el ceño. "¿Se supone que eso es algo bueno?"

"Sí," dijo con firmeza. "Esto es más que simplemente dejarte entrar en mi mente, Bella. Se trata de permitir que revivas tu pasado. Sé que estás preocupada por olvidarte de nuestro tiempo juntos, pero yo puedo recordar la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron en esa cafetería como si fuera sólo hace momentos atrás. No tienes que olvidar. Me tienes a mí para recordar todo por ti."

Mi corazón se hinchó. ¿Cómo podría alguna vez merecer a este hombre?

"Empieza con ese primer día," continuó, "el primer día que te vi; el primer día que intenté resistir a tu llamado de sirena. El primer siglo de mi vida no es importante- mi vida empezó realmente cuando tú entraste en ella. Ese fue el primer día de mi vida en tantas maneras." Sonrió dulcemente y puso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

"Pero... ¿cuándo hiciste esto?" Pregunté sin comprender.

"Ayer. Le dije a Alice que debía mantenerte lejos de mí durante ocho horas como mínimo. Entonces empecé a escribir inmediatamente después que ustedes se marcharon. No fue difícil- las palabras habían estado rondando en mi cabeza hace ya un tiempo, sólo tenía que esperar por la oportunidad para ponerlas en papel. Y tenía mis perfectos recuerdos para hacerlo más fácil." Se interrumpió de repente, sonriendo. "Realmente no tomó demasiado tiempo. Podrás ver que no es mi mejor letra siquiera- estaba escribiendo lo más rápido que podía."

Resoplé. Dudaba que hubiera una sola mancha o imperfección en todo el libro.

"Jasper me ayudó a encuadernarlo." Reveló. "Y el título y la ilustración fueron simplemente algo que vino a mi mente mientras estaba escribiendo un párrafo en particular." Hizo un gesto con su mano como insinuando que no era nada.

"Cantando, bailando, corriendo, besando, escribiendo, componiendo, _encuadernando libros_." Enumeré. "¿Hay algo que _no puedas_ hacer?

Su rostro se crispó. No por dolor, pero por el recuerdo del dolor. Aún así, era difícil de ver.

"Hay una cosa," empezó, su perfecta voz temblando con sus palabras. "Una cosa en la que he encontrado imposible triunfar. Y lo _he intentado_. Lo intenté muy duro, pero fallé. Entonces lo intenté de nuevo, incluso más que la primera vez. Y fue _agonizante_. Me desgarró, rasgó mi interior en trizas y dejó mi exterior tan destruido que ni siquiera yo mismo reconocía la criatura en la que me había convertido." Sus ojos eran de oro líquido, fundidos y ardiendo con el recuerdo de su último fracaso. "No puedo estar alejado de ti, Bella."

El veneno picaba detrás de mis ojos.

"Me alegro." Susurré, con un extraño sentimiento de déjà vu. Sus ojos ardieron intensamente y mis labios temblaron.

Él vio esto y pasó su pulgar por mi labio inferior. Por supuesto, eso no hizo nada para ayudar. Mi labio tembló más que nunca.

"Yo también," dijo suavemente. "Más de lo que te pudieras imaginar. Solía creer que era un monstruo por quedarme contigo; que te estaba maldiciendo. Que si realmente te amaba, te dejaría. Pero verte ahora... no hay mujer que se haya visto nunca más amada. Te hace brillar. Me hace creer que quizás- sólo quizás –lo que crees es verdad. Quizás merezco tu amor."

"Por supuesto que lo mereces."

"Tú crees eso. Lo he visto en tu mente- ¡realmente crees que _tú_ no eres digna de _mi_!" Dejó salir una carcajada de incredulidad. "Si hubiera sabido lo insegura que eras, hubiera hecho mucho más. Pero para eso es tu regalo- para que te veas a ti misma a través de mis ojos. Para que veas lo hermosa que eres."

Toqué su mejilla suavemente, luego me concentré. Una vez que sentí que la barrera que protegía mis pensamientos se levantó, pensé en la palabra que él había usado recién: hermoso. Trajo a la mente una sola imagen. A él.

Me besó con dulzura y, débil como siempre, dejé que mi escudo volviera a su lugar.

Sonrió y me besó incluso más sensualmente

"Edward," suspiré. "Y- Yo..."

Se alejó, dejando que mis pensamientos se reacomodaran.

"¿Qué pasa amor?" Me preguntó, pasando sus manos por mi cabello.

Parecía muy estúpido de mi parte haberlo interrumpido: después de todo, esto podría esperar. Pero parecía el momento de las explicaciones. Y todavía había algunas cosas que necesitaban explicación.

"¿Por qué claveles?" Pregunté. "¿Por qué claveles de papel? ¿Por que mi regalo era apropiado y por qué las flores eran apropiadas? Quiero respuestas, Edward. Es lo menos que me merezco."

Sonrió sagazmente antes de contestarme.

"Tienes razón," dijo en tono seductor, sus ojos ambarinos ardiendo en los míos. "Realmente eso es lo menos que te mereces. Mereces mucho, mucho más y tengo la intención de dártelo, sea cual sea tu deseo."

Tragué saliva innecesariamente.

"Pero," continuó, "si son respuestas lo que quieres, respuestas tendrás.

Me tomé mucho tiempo para preparar esto- nuestro primer aniversario. Quería que fuera especial. Hice mi tarea, le pregunté a mis hermanos, le pregunté a Carlisle. Después de todo, ellos han tenido aniversario tras aniversario. Me dieron algunas sugerencias, pero ninguna se destacaba."

Pensé sobre esto. "Así que… ¿qué tiene que ver esto con mis preguntas?"

Rió suavemente.

"Paciencia, amor. Estoy llegando a esa parte. Entonces, hice algunas investigaciones. Carlisle sugirió algo grande, extravagante." Se pausó y su sonrisa se volvió burlona. "Pero de alguna manera, sabía que no apreciarías la idea de 'Isla Isabella' cuando descubrieras lo caro que sería."

"Estabas en lo correcto." Murmuré, incluso cuando mi respiración se había acelerado ante el pensamiento de tener toda una isla para nosotros solos... tal vez podría sugerirle la idea en otro momento... mientras _él_ no pagara por ella. Estaba segura que yo misma tenía mucho dinero, debido a la insistencia de Alice de que comprara algunas acciones y la dejara cuidar de ellas, viendo su futuro por mí.

"Fue Esme la que me dio a conocer la tradición de los regalos de aniversario- las Bodas de Oro, las Bodas de Aluminio, y por supuesto, el primer aniversario. Las bodas de Papel." Continuó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Gemí. Bodas de Papel. Por supuesto.

"¿El regalo tradicional para el primer aniversario es... _papel_?" Pregunté sin comprender. Parecía un poquito aburrido. Pero entonces otra vez, Edward de alguna manera se las arreglaba para convertir la idea aburrida de un regalo de papel en el más hermoso y significativo regalo imaginable.

"Y las flores tradicionales para el primer aniversario son _claveles_." Dijo alegremente.

No podía pensar en una respuesta decente a eso, así que opté por atraer su boca a la mía bruscamente. Respondió con entusiasmo y colapsamos juntos contra las flores silvestres una vez más, sus labios moviéndose de los míos a mí mandíbula, mi cuello, mi clavícula...

"Voy a compensarte esto el año que viene, lo sabes." Jadeé, apenas consciente de las palabras que estaba diciendo mientras sus labios se presionaban aún con más urgencia contra mi piel.

Escuché y sentí a la vez su risita.

"No puedo esperar."

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**N/T:** Chachan (?). Aquí está, el último capítulo =).

Mientras lo traducía y lo leía una vez más me di cuenta que tiene un final medio 'rápido', pero no deja de parecerme lindo. Lucy dijo que tal vez escribía una continuación, pero por ahora no lo hizo (y ya pasó casi un año). Si alguna vez lo hace lo traduciré también.

¿Alguna se imaginaba que ese sería el regalo de Edward? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Personalmente, me encantó traducir este mini-fic. Tanto como Memorias de un amor y Problemas para dormir (las que no pasaron, me auto-publicito: pasen =P). Son tan 'awww '.

Al final actualicé hoy porque soy buena (?). No, pero no me sale eso de tener un capítulo listo y no publicarlo... no se, será porque odio que me dejen esperando xD.

Igualmente les pido que me dejen bellos reviews ya que como les dije el domingo es mi cumple y sería un hermoso regalo abrir mi casilla y tener muchos 'Review Alerts' =D

Gracias **Joselyn Gac, noemii, Samara Cuenta Cuentos, Jenlic, Nana Belén, Agustina Griego, paosan, ****LuFer Gosh, valeria cullen, Clau77, huht, AliceAnabelle Whitlock,**** Piita Masen, danixCullen, lady blue vampire, deniziithaw ****y** usakochiba01 (espero no haberme olvidado de nadie). Todos sus reviews me pusieron muy contenta ^^.

También gracias a los que agregaron la historia a Alert o Favoritos!

Nos volveremos a leer la otra semana.

Besos, Mar *.


End file.
